Awkward Moments Growing Up
by WiseGirl199620
Summary: Just stories of when Anakin is growing up in the temple. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Anakin had been at the temple for three years now and thought that he knew all the Jedi. He had, however, never met Aayla Secura. His first encounter had been a bit embarrassing...

Anakin had decided to go train to get Obi Wan off his back. As he entered the temple gymnasium, he scanned around him to check if anyone else was there. There wasn't anyone except an attractive Twilek. She had blue skin, was dressed in a midriff top and tight pants that accentuated her curves and left little to his imagination. Anakin stood there gaping at her for a few moments before he gained enough composure to move over to the weights in the gym. He tried to move confidently, which turned onto something of a strut, and glanced over to see if she noticed he was there. While his attention was elsewhere, Anakin tripped straight over the weights he had been heading to. He landed on his face, which had turned blood red and quickly stood. Of course she had looked over at that moment.

He kept his head down and decided to just stay invisible for once. He started lifting the weights with the force and moved them into a pile beside him. As Anakin moved on to the heavier ones, he risked a glance over at her. He spied her running on the treadmill, breasts bouncing up and down, making him lose focus and resulted in him dropping the weight on his foot.

It took all Anakin had in him not to scream, but he did let out a rather unmanly yelp. Anakin cursed himself and moved onto machines that worked his arm muscles. He sat down in it and started pressing the weights. He watched Aayla moving some weights and bent over so her butt was facing squarely at him. Anakin forgot to breathe for a few moments.

As he stood to move onto the next task, but as he did so, he passed out. When he came to, he saw two large breasts leaning over him. He couldn't stop the blood from rushing down to his crotch.

"Are you okay," she asked not noticing the growing bulge in his pants.

"Fine," he half yelled as he jumped up and ran as fast as he could.

Needless to say but he never looked at her the same way again.


	2. Chapter 2

At 10 years old, Anakin was already a hopeless romantic. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't be able to see Padme again for a long time. He had mentioned his crush to Obi Wan.

"Master, I think I'm in love," Anakin declared boldly.

Obi Wan gave him a look of amusement and little bit of scepticism. "Really? With whom, may I ask?"

"Padme," Anakin sighed. He didn't know when he would see her again and he didn't know if he had made himself clear enough when he had last seen her. "What should I do?"

Obi Wan considered his Padawan. "Perhaps you should wait a few years before you definitely decide anything. Just to make sure you don't want to be a Jedi more. And Padme may be a bit old for you at the moment."

Anakin left feeling slightly disheartened. What he took from the conversation was that Obi Wan thought he was too young. Or Padme was too old for him. Though not to worry, Anakin found another girl more age appropriate soon after their conversation...

...

Chelsea had flaming red hair and strong green eyes. Her personality matched her hair, being rather outgoing and even aggressive at times. Anakin was head over heels. They trained together and talked occasionally. Anakin finally decided it was time to let her know how he felt. He wrote a love letter with a poem and sealed in and left it in her training bag. He hung round to see her reaction, but he carefully remained inconspicuous. She and her friends were walking along when one of the girls drew attention to the letter.

Chelsea and her friends poured over it for a few moments. They broke out in laughter. Anakin felt his heart drop. Chelsea rolled her eyes and tossed the paper away.

"Gee Chel, some loser is really sweet on you," Her friend laughed.

"_Secret admirer. _All that means is he's a coward and won't speak up," Chelsea added. Their voices were drifting away.

Anakin realised he had to tell her face to face that he liked her. So he began finding a way to separate her from the group of friends she usually had surrounding her.

...

"Hey Chelsea, can I talk to you quickly," Anakin called just as class had finished.

She turned and waited for him. " What's up Anakin?"

"I-I really like you Chelsea. I think you're really pretty and...," Anakin rushed out quickly.

Realisation crossed her face. "You gave me that letter."

Anakin nodded.

She screwed her nose up. "Stay away from me"

Anakin went to grab her arm, but it resulted in Chelsea punching him square in the face.

That night, Obi Wan saw his Padawan with a dejected expression and a black eye.

"What happened?"

"Girls are cruel. That's what happened," Anakin stormed off to his room.

Obi Wan chuckled to himself. His Padawan was learning quickly.


End file.
